Quiet Moments
by drama fixated
Summary: It's these quiet moments that I cherish the most. These moments are all I have, besides you, and I'll cherish them forever.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter's not mine; it belongs to J.K. Rowling and other related companies. I thought we all knew this by now?

Author's Note: This goes out to **Romy **for writing such a wonderful story (even if she doesn't believe me :p) that inspired me to write this . . sappy little fic, and also for being there even when she was busy (hugs)

Most of all, this goes out to **Jennifer** for being such a great friend, and willing (?) beta who patiently bore with me and my self deprecating. How you deal with me, who knows. :p Hope you enjoy this, and happy birthday!

- - -

It's these quiet moments that I cherish the most.

They're precious to me, and I revel in them and marvel at them every time. I can't help it – who would have thought that, of all people, you and I would get together?

It was unexpected, completely out of the blue, but that's why we loved it. No one expected it, yet they knew it was going to happen. Predictable, that's what we were – or appeared to be. That's the beauty of us. The fact that we were friends these past seven years, and you fighting with Ron constantly completely disillusioned everyone into thinking that we had no chance of getting together. On the contrary, you and Ron did. What a lovely surprise they got in the end, I bet.

That's always happened with us. We were – and still are – the unexpected. The unbelievable but so believable, at the same time. An utter paradox we both are, aren't we? But that's the subtle beauty of it. That we were the unlikeliest couple that also were the likeliest couple to happen.

We've always surprised everyone with this – and I couldn't picture myself with anyone else. It's you I need and want, Hermione. It's the honest truth, one that took me ages to figure out. And I was given still a miniscule of time to tell you what I felt, and hope fervently that you felt the same. Such impeccable timing, I know.

But I couldn't have been happier – and I know you feel the same way, too – your eyes shine with this bright happiness that's unlike anything in the world. That's like you, I think – you're unlike anyone and anything in the world, in a class all your own. That's definitely the beauty of you.

You've never thought what other people think of you, and even when you bothered to think about it, you didn't care. To you, they were petty, sniveling creatures that roamed the earth yearning for things people already had, for themselves.

They didn't care about you, so you didn't care about them. You cared about the people who mattered – and still matter – in your life. You fed the poor, the hungry, the sick, the helpless; you took pity on them and offered them shelter, clothes, anything you had that they didn't. You loved them, you cared for them. Everything you did – and still do – shine.

And that's what I love the most about you – every single thing you do shines through, making you even more beautiful to me. I know that sounds mushy, but I can't help the way I feel, right? And you know I mean every word of this. I just don't throw anything in the air and expect you to believe me. You know that.

And even now, I can't help thinking, we don't regret one single minute of this. Never had, never will. That we know with all the sincerity we possess. Why would we? There's nothing to regret, we know. Even when we _had _doubts, fears and regrets, we talked about them upfront and didn't let that hold us back. And we haven't looked back since then.

We're not perfect, we know, you and I. We're not the epitome of pure perfection, ever smiling, peaceful, as bright and sunny as the sun itself. And we like it that way – what's the use of being perfect?

A couple can't be real, can't truly being a couple without having disagreements. We have that; and everything I could have hoped for. I love this, I love _us_. The word sounds positively beautiful and sweet tasting on my mouth, especially when our names are strung together. We're better off without perfection than with it, I know. We're just not Harry and Hermione if we are perfect. The idea of imperfection is what we're drawn to, and what we love.

These quiet moments of ours prove it. Just sitting here serenely under "our tree" by the lake makes me even more thankful that I have you, and that you love me. That's never striked me so much as it does now – but it does. I'm lost in this happiness, this lovely peacefulness we've wrapped ourselves in. It's comforting, and a sensation I never want to let go of. Sitting here together, shaded by the tree's overhanging leaves, is enough for us.

More than enough for us – just these quiet moments, thinking and talking to each other couldn't have made us any happier. You love these moments – especially when we're laughing so hard our stomachs ache like they'd never hurt before and reveling in each other's presence.

The comfort, the quiet, the sounds of birds flying overhead and the tree's shade protecting us from the sun soothe us. Some people may scoff at how "old" we are, but we don't care. This is all we need, and we won't be happy with anything else. What we feel, what we have, and these quiet moments that consist of us talking and joking and pondering make us happy. Nothing else could, and we're fine with that. More than fine.

Some might call us stubborn, but that doesn't matter. We love this, what we have, and our quiet moments; we honestly don't need anything else. And to be honest, I don't need anything else. I have you, these quiet moments, and that's all I need.

You only smile at me in amused disbelief at this, but it's true. And you know that. Whatever you feel, I feel. And whatever I feel, you feel. It's like karma with us. But this karma – we're thankful for. It saved my life, and yours.

Silence and peace fills the air again, and we revel in it, snuggling up to each other like the lovebirds we are, wanting to be closer to one another. The last thing that runs in my mind before my hand clasps yours in the darkness, is that these quiet moments are my medicine – like you are my savior – and I couldn't ask for anything more. These moments are all I have, besides you, and I'll cherish them forever.

_These quiet moments are turning me into a mushy romantic_. I smile to myself at that and revel in us – and this moment.


End file.
